witchesofeastendfandomcom-20200222-history
The Shapeshifter
To see the real character form of this creature, please go here The Shapeshifter 'is the main antagonist of ''Witches of East End ''in Season 1. The shapeshifter morphed to look exactly like Joanna Beauchamp, but the difference is the Shapeshifter has unnatural green eyes. Personality The Shapeshifter is cunning and ruthless, as it wants to kill Joanna Beauchamp, it has killed Maura's husband and brutally attacked Maura Thatcher. It has also freed Doug so he can go after Freya Beauchamp, to kill her as revenge. Biography Early Life )]] Not much is known about the shapeshifter's life, though it is shown in later episodes that Penelope is the shifter. Penelope is none other than Athena, Archibald's daughter who has set out to avenge her father's death in the hands of Joanna Beauchamp many years ago. Athena had faked her death in th 1960s and assuming a new name (Penelope) and has come to East Haven to take revenge on Joanna. 'Season 1 In Pilot, The Shapeshifter, was shown in the first minutes and brutally attacked Maura Thatcher and killed her husband. Soon after, It showed the Shapeshifer going into the house of the Beauchamps' and freeing A man in the painting so he can go after Freya. In Marilyn Fenwick, R.I.P. , the Shifter used its blood to draw a symbol, Malus Amplio, into the bark of a tree in the garden, causing the tree to turn black and die. In Today I Am A Witch, Joanna has a nightmare where she is attacked by the Shifter in her bedroom. The Shifter strangles her, pinning her to her bed whilst holding an energy talisman made from her hair. Later in the episode, whilst Joanna is in the kitchen the shifter appears, Joanna uses her powers to telekinetically move it away from her, pinning it against the wall however the Shifter then attacks her the same way, throwing her across the room into the fridge, as the Shifter is about to kill her, Freya Beauchamp arrives in time to save her mother and uses her power of Telekinesis to send a knife flying towards the Shifter. The Shifter narrowly misses the knife by a few inches, turning into a cloud of smoke and escaping via the fireplace. In A Few Good Talisman, as Vidar is dying he reveals that he was sent to end the Beauchamp line by the Shifter and that he will not be the last to come after them. In Unburied, the Shifter is revealed to be Penelope Gardiner. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers *'Spell Casting' *'Telekinesis' *'Immortality' *'Atmokinesis' (Limited) *'Mediumship' Individual Powers *'Teleportation' *'Telekinetic Blast' *'Shapeshifting' *'Hydromancy' *'Chlorokinesis' Stolen Powers * Electrokinesis (Stolen from Dash) *'Aerokinesis' (Stolen from Killian) *'Telepathy' (Stolen from Killian) * Premonition (Stolen from Freya) * Divination (Stolen from Freya) ** Palmistry (Stolen from Freya) Gallery Promo_101_4.png WOEE0445.jpg Shapeshifter-face.jpg Woee101 0080.jpg 9231e9051ef83d0b1eeb0452e22bf6db.jpg WOEE103 1859.jpg Woee14.jpg WOEE103 1883.jpg WOEE103 1892.jpg WOEE103 1907.jpg WOEE107 0715.jpg WOEE107 0732.jpg WOEE108 0727.jpg WOEE109 0948.jpg WOEE109 1016.jpg Category:Witches Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Shapeshifters